


we can beat them

by ourdarkspirits



Series: We're lovers (and that is a fact) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Potter is officially inducted into the age-old rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins.  McGonagall is disappointed and the Evans boy is unimpressed.  A very eventful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can beat them

Jamie, Sirius, Remus and Peter queue up with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins in their year outside the transfiguration classroom.  Jamie is the only one of the students who appears to have any desire to be there, though she is sure not to show it.  Transfiguration has quickly become her favorite subject at Hogwarts, as she knew it would.  However, she has a reputation to build, and eager for class is not part of that reputation.

She’s chatting idly with the other three when a few more Slytherins queue up behind them.  Jamie recognizes them and their proximity doesn’t make her happy.  She has heard them spouting their family’s blood purity crap and the few times she’d heard it she became livid.

Jamie’s heard it before, but now, Evans in the queue ahead of her, she’s on edge.  The Snape girl is in the group and he wanders up to wait with Evans, but she knows Snape is just like the rest of them and she can’t understand how Evans doesn’t see it.  Since the moment Jamie saw him in the boat, Jamie has been intrigued by and drawn to the Evans boy, but she cannot begin to fathom his friendship with Snape.

It’s this feeling that’s got her on edge, in a place where she cannot tolerate the bigotry of the pure-blooded Slytherins.

She has lost track of the conversation in the few moments since the recent arrival of Snape and her friends.  When she tunes back in she finds Remus asking her a question.

“What was that?” Jamie asks but she doesn’t hear the response, because just then one of them, Avery she thinks, says something.

It shouldn’t bother but she doesn’t stop to think.  He’s insulted muggle borns and Gryffindors and she’s already on edge.  Jamie pulls out her wand with absolutely no idea what she’s going to do, just that she’s going to make Avery regret what he says.

Mulciber laughs and she can no longer think straight because that is a personal offense, as if the idea that Jamie could do any significant damage to the Slytherin first years is laughable.  She’ll show them.  Even with her limited knowledge of hexes and jinxes she fully intends to show them.

Jamie raises her wand and sparks fly hitting Avery in the face and just like that their wands are drawn and it’s three on one, or so she thinks.

She was wrong on that count.  Right as Mulciber prepares to curse her, she hears Sirius’s voice from behind her bellowing and a spell flies past her and hits Mulciber in the stomach.  It doesn’t do much to Mulciber, but she’s glad to know Sirius has her back.  

She doesn’t dwell long on that because soon she’s performing her own spellwork.  The jinx hits Avery and is only slightly more effective than Sirius.  She hears shouting, maybe the Evans boy, but she can’t pay much attention.  She dodges a poorly cast jinx and decides physical violence is much more effective.  

She steps into the Slytherins’ space and knocks Avery’s wand away.  She sees Sirius and Peter out of the corner of her eye do much the same thing but Remus is still attempting spellwork.  She’s about to land a blow when a much louder voice rings through the corridor.  

“That will do!”  Jamie turns whips around and sees Professor McGonagall bearing down on them her face white and her nostrils flared.  

“Fighting in the corridors is not to be tolerated,” McGonagall continues, her voice quieter but still as cold now that the commotion has died down.  

Jamie tries to justify it, “But professor, they-”

“Miss Potter, there is absolutely no excuse for fighting,” Professor McGonagall interrupts, “And frankly I’m disappointed in you.  I expect better from my students.”

Sheepishness and indignation war within Jamie.  She still believes she was absolutely right, but she had disappointed McGonagall, something she was quickly learning felt kind of awful.  She tries to maintain an air of fierce defiance but she finds herself squirming a bit under McGonagall's hard stare.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall declares, "And detentions for the four of you."

"Professor that's completely unfair," Jamie bursts out indignantly.

"That's enough Miss Potter," McGonagall cuts her off, "Or I will take away more points."

The Slytherins smirk, but before they can take too much pleasure in the victory, McGonagall adds, "Twenty points will also be taken from Slytherin and detentions to those who were fighting."

McGonagall's tone indicates that she will brook no further argument and she steps forward to open the door to the classroom and ushers the first years inside. Jamie drops into her seat in the back with an angry huff and Remus, Sirius, and Peter take their seats on either side of her.

Remus leans over as if to say something, but Jamie cuts him off, "I know. I know we deserve those detentions," she runs a frustrated hand through her tangled mass of hair, worse for the scuffle in the hall, "But she didn't even want to know why."

Remus looks like he's about to respond but he's once again cut off, this time by the beginning of the lesson.  Jamie doesn't pay much attention to the lecture.  She gets transfiguration.  Instead she relives the fight in the hall, the way her friends had her back and she knows now they've got her back and she'll have theirs.

After the class the four friends head down for lunch.  The outrage of being punished for standing up to Slytherin bigotry is replaced by the exhilaration of doing that exact thing.  They are the subject of gossip in the Great Hall, many of the older Gryffindors talking about the firsties who got into the fight outside McGonagall's classroom.  The general tone is one of approval, but there's one Gryffindor who clearly disapproves.  Liam Evans has pointedly avoided looking at her since the incident and has stuck by Snape's side since.

She refuses to let it bother her.  Evans doesn't have to like her.  She has three of the best friends a girl could ask for, three mates who will stand by her in a fight, risk detention for her.  She doesn't need Evans's approval.  And she'd tell anyone the same if they asked.

 


End file.
